A conventional automatic-opened umbrella is mainly provided with a control apparatus in a handle. As a runner of the umbrella is pulled down for closing, it will be engaged with the control apparatus. The umbrella can be opened by pressing a button on the handle to release the runner from the control apparatus. Since the engagement between the runner and the prior control apparatus is only by a single point, the umbrella may be accidentally opened because of intense of umbrella frame and the spring if the runner is rotated occasionally in use. This will cause much trouble and is lack of utility.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved control apparatus for an automatic-opened umbrella, which includes a couple of engaging ends to engage with the runner in secure during the umbrella is closed. Now the features and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.